Yu Yu Hakusho! The Burning Rose
by MishkaMisaMizaki
Summary: So I wrote this story a long time ago. I had it posted up once before but I took it down and now I am working on it again. A lot of it is the same so you may recognize a lot of it, but there has also been a lot added. I needed to make it a lot longer and more detailed. I also needed to edit a lot o the grammar and the words that I had used can also do with some replacing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Misha looked around her new surroundings. Whimpering softly she held her books close to her chest and looked down at the floor as she walked to her next class. She wore the regular school clothes that were assigned to that school, for the girls it was a blue long sleeve button down top, tucked in to a blue skirt that went down to her knees. Students always picked on the new kid at school these days and she was close to tears. It was only her third day. She couldn't understand why no one liked her; she was so kind to everyone. Maybe it was because she liked to keep to herself? Or maybe it was because she so nice? She didn't know.

For her, in the human world she had only been away from the demon world for maybe three human years, but in the demon world... It would have been nearly a hundred years. She left after catching word that the only fox demon she trusted with her life was dead… Yoko Kurama. The infamous fox demon bandit. Before she left that hundred years ago in the demon world she had been a member of his bandit crew. Mind you this was just before he went solo.

Sighing softly she made her way up the stairs to her math class. Like she had done in all of her classes she sat in the back of the class room away from everyone else. She looked around, the only students in the class room was a blue haired young girl, who looked about her age, and a red haired young man who also looked about her age. Misha looked over at them and saw them whispering back and forth to each other and periodically looked over at her. She managed to hear her name somewhere in the mix and she sighed softly, the tears burning in her eyes again.

She grabbed her books and quickly stood up. "Will everyone just leave me alone and stop talking about me!" She yelled at the two whispering to each other and took off. She couldn't help but let those tears fall now.

She barely made it out of the class room when she bumped in to the teacher. "Miss. Misha where do you think you are going?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, pushing past him as she finally let the tears fall. She ran to some stairs that she hoped led to the top of the school and threw the door open, She was right, they up to the roof. She ran up the stairs as quick as her legs could carry her and hid behind a small cabinet that was used for holding supplies for the school. Burying her head in her hands she cried softly. "I just want to go home…" She whispered to herself through her sobs. "But I can never return to the demon world…" She wiped her nose and continued to sob into her hands.

She covered her mouth when the sound of a young woman and young man's voice come from the stairs. "Hey Botan, I think she ran up here." She heard the man's say.

"Oh I hope we didn't hurt her…" The woman, whom she assumed was this Botan lady had said.

"Let me go first… I'll talk to her…" She heard the man say and Misha's eyes closed hoping the man wasn't coming up the stairs to her. She wanted to be alone and if he came up there he would invade that personal space she had just made for herself.

Botan crossed her arms and sighed, deciding to leave and head to Genkai's house.

"Just leave me alone!" Misha yelled at the young man. "Please! I just want to be alone…"

"Mrs. Misha?" He said very politely. "Please I just want to talk to you. I mean you no harm. I wanted to clear some thing's up and apologize Mrs. Misha." She heard the young man say.

Misha stood up holding her books tightly to her chest and she walked over to the door, eyes rimmed red from crying, purple hair a mess, her skin pale and bruised from all the beatings she had taken in the past three days. She had forgotten to close the door behind her so he was able to see everything. Even her skirt was torn.

"Oh my…" She heard the words escape the man's lips.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone please…?" She said trying to sound a little more nice and respectful like she normally was. She had felt bad for yelling at the pair but she couldn't help it. They didn't really do anything after all they were only talking to each other.

"Mrs. Misha… What happened to you?" He said softly to her and stepped completely up the stairs and closed the door so the blue haired girl couldn't hear what they were saying.

Misha bit her lip and looked away from him. "Why should you care? No one else does…" She said softly and closed her eyes tightly. "Please, just go away… You do not need to be bothered with my problems."

"Mrs. Misha, my name is Shuichi Minamino." He said softly. He felt something strange about this girl. A familiar kind of strange and it sent him on his guard. Kurama looked her up and down. Now that he was closer he could get a better look at the cuts and bruises. She had purple hair, which was a mess, bright blue crystal like eyes, one was surrounded by blackness, fair pale skin, covered in purple and blue bruises and her lip was cut, no doubt from biting it like she was now. She smelled like a demon, but only half a demon. "When you ran out of the class room I felt really terrible. See we had heard…"

"Save your pity Mr. Shuichi… I don't need it." Misha said and stepped away from him. "Please I do not wish to be bothered by anyone just leave me alone ok?" Misha looked into his eyes. She watched on as his eyes flash to a cold, gold and squinted look, then right back to bright, green, and full. Misha gasped softly. Had she of been a normal human she never would of caught it. She took a step back.

Kurama watched her very carefully, hoping not to frighten her. He saw the change in her stance and the vital turn her domineer took. "Mrs. Misha?"

"No, you stay back… You're not like the rest…" She took more steps back holding her books tightly. "I… I can see it in your eyes Mister… So please just, don't come any closer."

Kurama studied her. Had she seen the true him? Could she really look in to someone's eyes and see the truth? "Mrs. Misha, what's wrong? What did you see, when you looked at me?" He stepped closer, but Misha took another step back. Kurama's eyes went wide and he lunged for her. "Misha, no!" It was too late; Misha had taken another step back and bumped against the rail. She gasped and her books went flying as she went over the edge.

Misha screamed out. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to grab the rail but missed it just barley. She thought she was falling forever but she felt a sharp jerk, and felt her shirt rip a little where her shoulder was, and she came to a halt. She breathed heavily and looked down at the ground and when she realized it wasn't coming any closer she looked up, and what she saw she never would forget.

Kurama had a hold of her wrist with one hand and holding on to the ledge with his other. He looked down at Misha. "Hold on! Grab hold of my arm!" He shouted to her. More tears streamed down Misha's cheeks as she grabbed a hold of him with both hands. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please don't let go!" She cried and held on to him as tightly as she could.

"I won't let go, but you have to help me." He said and looked her dead in the eyes. "Misha, I need you to calm down." He saw the panicked look in her eyes. "Please Misha! I don't want to drop you! You have got to listen to me and calm down!"

Misha nodded and closed her eyes. "I'll do what I can…" She whispered softly.

Kurama slowly started to pull her up. "Use your feet, can you reach the wall?" He said as his grip started to slip. He held on tighter to her wrist. He wouldn't let her fall at any cost. No matter what she had been through, no one deserved to fall, even if she was a demon. It was clear by her features she didn't want to die, she just wanted to be alone, but Kurama was not the type to leave a girl in need to die and be alone. She was definitely a good in need, human or not.

Misha looked at the wall and tried to reach it with her left foot but when she touched it she felt his grip slip a little and she held in a muffled scream. Her shoe had slipped off and plummeted to the ground. All she could think about were the students down below watching her and telling everyone to call for help but no one did anything. Why would they? Most of the students who were watching Shuichi save her life were the ones who had been picking on her all day for looking different than the rest. She looked up at Kurama, at how he struggled to keep a hold of her, and the determination in his eyes as he desperately tried to hold on to both her and the ledge. Guilt filled her. "Shuichi, let me go, If you don't you'll fall as well!" She pleaded with him. "You don't need to die just because a useless girl like me is going to fall. Save yourself!"

Kurama glared at her. "That's not going to happen! Just hold on."

"You can't hold us both, I don't want you to fall, now let me go!" Misha couldn't understand why a demon was willing to risk his life just to save a girl he barely knew. "Mr. Shuichi…. Please…"

"No!" He yelled and looked deep in to her eyes. "I refuse to let you fall." He said and looked around biting his lip. _**There has got to be something!**_ He gasped softly as he felt his grip loosen again and he heard her scream. He knew if he dropped her now her screams would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Misha hold on!" _**Maybe she'll understand… I mean her no harm and we are the same…**_He thought to himself and looked down at her again. Her eyes were closed tightly, once again the tears falling down her pretty face. _**Don't hate me after this… I just want to help.**_ He thought and let go of the bar.

The only sound that filled the air were her screams as she held on to his arm tightly. She wasn't screaming for her… But for him. A man who knew nothing about her had just risked his life, and now the good man himself was going to lose his life… All because of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Psychic and the Fox

As he let go of the bar they both fell. Misha screamed out and soon found Kurama's arms wrapped around her body and she felt herself, once again, come to a sharp jerking stop. She gasped and looked up at Kurama. Something that looked a lot like a vine was wrapped around his arm that wasn't holding her, and he looking down at her, eyes filled with concern. "Wrap your arms around my waist Misha." He said to her calmly. "You'll be fine I promise… I reuse to let you drop. So quite telling me too, please Misha…"

Misha did as she was told. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly. "I'm sorry… I just didn't want you to die for someone you don't even know… I'm sorry…" She felt Kurama's hand leave her back and grab hold of the vine like rope. When his hand left her back this only caused her to hold on tighter and close her eyes tightly. She reopened the and watched as somehow they were pulled up to safety. It was as if the vine was alive. She had a flash back to when she was in the demon world.

(Flash Back) _Misha gasped and cried out as she grabbed hold of the only root she could reach. She tried to pull herself up. "Damn it!" She should have listened to Yoko when he told her not to go to the muddy edge that it wasn't safe._

"_ROSE WHIP!" She heard a man's voice yell as a vine wrapped around her waist. It didn't hurt her even with the thorns that lined it. "Grab hold Misha!" Yoko yelled. "I'm going to pull you up, but I need you to hold on to the vine!"_

"Grab hold of the ledge." She heard Shuichi say and it snapped her out of her flash back. She nodded her head as her hand was close enough to reach the railing. She quickly grabbed hold of it and pulled herself up her arms wrapping around the rail. Kurama finally let go of her and pulled himself up and over the rail. Once he was over he grabbed hold of her arms and helped her climb over as well. "There you go… You are safe now Misha." He said almost completely out of breath.

It was the same for her. She couldn't seem to catch her breath as she looked up at Kurama. She didn't know it was the same demon she had been looking for all these years. She sighed heavily to catch that breath that was eluding her and lowered her head as she closed her eyes. "Thank you…" She whispered softly to him and looked away. "You should have dropped me though… You could have died as well! There was no need for it!" She felt something coming from him, a demon aura is what it felt like and she held her breath as he neared her. _**Demon, like you. He's a demon just like you Misha.**_ She thought to herself.

Kurama knelt by her side, the vine rope now out of sight. "Misha, I could never let you fall. Why would you even think that? You had an accident and slipped, it was my fault. I couldn't let you fall when you could have lost your life. And your life is worth more than you think."

She looked up at him. "You and the blue haired girl were talking about me! I heard you!" She yelled at him, tears burning her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "You and her are just like the others! You talk trash behind everyone's back and expect us to be okay with it!" Now those tears fell down her cheeks.

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "If you had let me explain, you would have known Mrs. Misha. Botan and I were just thinking about inviting you to the temple of Master Genkki." He looked down at her, that smile never fading, and he offered her his hand to helped her to a standing position.

She hesitated but took his hand anyway. He pulled her up slowly and carefully, feeling her legs about to buckle from all the stress and fear of the day. "Why would you want to do that? Why do you want to hang out with me?"

Kurama shook his head again. "Mrs. Misha, not everyone in this school is as cruel as you have been led to believe. I see we have a class together and Botan and I figured you could use a little showing around so we were going to ask you if you wanted to go with us so we could show you the city and get to know you." He looked over the building and out at the sky. "You see… We're not so different you and I. I personally think you and I could be really good friends. That is… if you would like to be my friend. The choice is yours clearly but… Please at least conceder it?"

Misha's eyes went wide as she looked up at him and he looked back down at her. She blushed softly. His green eyes looked into her eyes. "You want to get to know me?"

He nodded softly and smiled down at her. Her legs buckled and she fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her up and looked down at her. "Come on. Let's get you back inside. Its been a very long day, and this is the last class of the day."

Misha was just about to comply with him but something told her that she shouldn't trust him so she pushed away from him. "You lie! You're a demon! You came from demon world to trap me and take me back to the king! I'm not going back!" She glared at him and backed away from him towards the door. "You saved me just to get close to me and then once you've gained my trust you'll take me back to the demon world!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow and looked her over. "Misha, I knew you were at least part demon but I was never going to take you back. Forgive me… I have not been totally honest with you. My true name is Kurama." He said and placed his hand to his chest and bowed softly then looked up at her, returning to a straight up position. "However I was censer about wanting you to go to Genkki's with us Misha. I want to get to know you. I myself am a demon hiding out in the human world. Trust me I know what it's like. To not want to go back, I mean. I have found the human world to be very peaceful and relaxing. I've been here for twenty years, and yet somehow find this to be more of home then the demon world was to me. It has sort of changed me if you would." He sighed softly. "Please… I do not wish to hurt you. As I said you and I have a lot more in common than you think."

Her eyes went wide. "Ku… Kurama?" She looked him over, now able to see the full demon part of him. He wasn't half demon, he was a full demon trapped in a human body, hiding in the human world just as she was. She saw no lie in his words and relaxed a little. "Who is this Genkki anyway?" She said softly and looked down at her scattered books. She bent down and started to pick them up.

Kurama bent down and helped her. "Genkki is a very powerful psychic who has helped me and my friends out on many levels."

Misha's eyes shifted to him. He was not the same demon she knew one hundred demon years ago. He had changed, he was nicer now. "A psychic you say?" She looked down at her hands. "I myself am a psychic. I can see other demons, and feel when they are around me. I can…" She shook her head. "Never mind, I don't know you well enough to tell you everything."

Kurama smiled and chuckled softly as he stood up holding some of her books. She stood up as well. "Come with us to Genkki's Misha. I promise you, you won't regret it." He said and smiled a soft smile and handed her books back to her.

Gently taking the books she nodded. "After school?" She said and looked up at him.

Kurama nodded and touched her nose with the tip of his inger as he walked off waving to her. "Come back to class, ok? I need someone to talk too; Botan has missions of her own to attend too."

Misha smiled softly and nodded. "Okay." She followed behind him slowly and held her books to her chest again. She studied him as he opened the door and left the roof, her still following. She couldn't figure it out. What was a demon, this FOX demon in particular, doing hanging out in the human world, acting like a normal teenager going to college? How has he been able to go unnoticed for so long? She bit her lip and smiled holding her books closer.

_**He's doesn't look the same he's more handsome than before…**_She thought and smiled blushing softly. His red hair, though she could see some hint of silver to it - but that was because of his demon form, was down to his back and pulled back slightly, in a messy hair tie. That's when she saw it. The rose was holding his hair back. Her eyes went wide as a flash back to the ledge came to her mind.

A vine had been holding them up, wrapped around Kurama's hand. She gasped softly and stopped in her tracks. She was standing behind the bandit Yoko Kurama. He had used his famous move Rose Wipe to save her life. That was twice the man had saved her life… And he hadn't even known about it. He stopped as well and looked back at her. Her mind was reeling. He was still alive. The infamous Yoko Kurama was alive and kicking standing in front of her, saving her life, and trying to be her friend. This was definitely the same demon. She kept her mouth shut though, he didn't need to know about it, or at least he didn't want too. He hadn't asked her so he didn't remember her. It would be her little secret.

"Misha? Is everything okay?" He asked her and turned to face her completely.

Now she could see it. The sharp point of his nose and chin, the hard look of the demon behind the mask, the silver locks of hair flowing around his body, the bushy fox tail wrapping around his legs, and his fox ears on the top of his head, she could see it all. He had told her his name was Yoko Kurama, but she never put two and two together, until now. Now that she could see his true form, she wasn't terrified but amazed. "I can see your true form… I can see past Shuichi, and right into the eyes of the fox demon, the legendary bandit, Yoko Kurama…"

Kurama's eyes went wide as he looked up at her. "But how? No one can see my true form."

"I told you, I'm not normal. I'm a psychic for the demon world." She said softly and walked down to him. She stepped on the same step he was on and he turned to his side as she did so they could face each other. She looked into his eyes, a heated gaze, but a soft smile playing on her lips.

Kurama looked down in to her eyes. Her piercing blue crystal eyes appeared to be starring in to his very soul. Not Shuichi, but the Yoko inside of him.

She held that smile and bit her lip looking away from him and as she began hopping down the stairs. Kurama let out a sigh as his gaze followed her down the stairs. He began to wonder about her, wonder what she had seen, and what she would later see, for no doubt she would be spending more time with them now that she knew he was a demon like herself.

Kurama followed after her and walked her back to class, nodding his head to the teacher as they walked in. He moved to the back with her and sat behind her. She paid heavy attention to the teacher, completely unaware that Kurama was studying her while she wrote the notes down for the class and the homework that the teacher was going over. He wondered what had brought her to the human realm.

So many questions he had for her, but figured that now wasn't a good time. He let out a soft sigh and noticed some of the students gossiping and looking over at him and Misha. He shook his head and glared at them. Most of them turned their heads from the pair but one student, a male, was looking over at Misha as well, studying her just as Kurama had been doing.

Kurama shot him a warning glare but the student grinned and turned is head back to the teacher who called on him to read a page in a book. Kurama studied the student. He had seen him before but never paid much attention to him, in fact the student had transferred in around about the same time as Misha did. Kurama couldn't remember the name of the student however.

The boy had medium length brown hair, brown eyes and an average body mass. Kurama sighed again and looked up at the teacher but didn't pay attention. He was deep in thought. It was hard to keep Misha off his mind and it made him a little angry inside. He shook his head and tuned in to what the teacher was saying. It was best to distract his mind with something else that wasn't Misha and her strange abilities.

Misha looked over at Kurama and could see something was on his mind. She chewed on her lip and looked away from him, a small smile playing on her lips. She had finally found someone she could relate to and she was happy. She turned back to the teacher and waited for the rest of the class to end because she was very excited to meet another psychic like herself.

But most of all… She was excited to spend time with the very demon who she looked up too so many years ago. Yoko Kurama. The Famous Fox Bandit. She smiled and bit lip as she looked down at her math equations and began to work on them. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The walk to Genkai's

Misha waited outside for Kurama. He told her to meet him outside by the front doors to the left and he would be there shortly. There was something he had to take care of first. Misha waited by one of the benches, well more like walked on them as she went through the events of the day in her mind. She had been having a really bad day and then she meets the fox demon she secretly idled. She wanted to be just like him. Smiling softly she sat down on the bench and opened up one of the books to read it, but her mind wasn't on the book, she flashed back to a memory of her and Yoko Kurama.

(Flash Back) _"Hey what are you doing over here by yourself silly?" The males voice said to her while she coward by a tree. It was Yoko Kurama. He looked down at her. There were tears in her eyes but she didn't speak for fear if she told him what happened the guys who did it to her would hurt her and him. He knelt down and lifted her chin to examine those bruises that lined her neck. "What happened to you?" He asked her in a more serious tone._

_She pointed towards the woods where the camp was but still didn't speak. He raised brow as he followed his finger back to the camp. "Did those men hurt you?" Again she didn't speak. Misha pulled her head from hand and buried her head against her knees crying softly. "Misha… What happened?"_

"_If I tell you they will do it again. Please Yoko, don't worry about it I'm okay honestly."She had been able to stop her tears long enough to tell him that much._

_Kurama could only smile, though it was a very dangerous smile. "If you don't tell me what happened I will punish the whole camp for what they have done to you. I think it's best you tell me who hurt you and what they tried to do to you…"_

_She whimpered and nodded as she looked up at him once more. _

Misha smiled when the flash back ended. After she had told him what happened he found those men who tried to take her virtue and not only nearly killed them, but cast them out as well. Misha shook her head and tried to focus on the book in her lap.

As she started reading one of her books a shadow came over her. She looked up and covered her face from the sun only to come face to face with the student who had been watching her in class, though she didn't know he was. "Um hi, can I help you?" She asked him, fear starting to show its head in her stomach. Kurama wasn't with her and she was afraid this boy was going to be like the others and pick on her.

"I noticed we had a class together and was wondering if I could get the notes from you. I wasn't paying much attention and if I fail this class I'll be held back." He said in a calm voice while scratching the back of his head while wearing a goofy looking smile. "That is if it's not too much trouble?"

"Um yeah sure, but why ask me?" She said, setting her books aside and started digging through her back pack to get the notes for him. "Oh, wait…. what class do we have together?" She said pulling her note book out and flipping through the pages for her notes.

"We have math together and I'm asking you because you seemed to be the only one in the class who was paying attention. Perhaps you and I can go to the library and study them together?" He said with a smile and kind eyes, clearly flirting with her.

His comment made her blush and she handed him the notes just as Kurama came up to her. "Hey Misha," Kurama said to her softly and stood by her side as she stood up. "You ready to go?"

Misha smiled and looked up at Kurama nodding softly. "Yeah!" She said and looked up at the boy with her notes. She gave him a slight bow, just barley bending her waist, "I'm sorry but I have prior engagements. I promised Shuichi that I would go and help him with some stuff after school. Perhaps another time though…?" She smiled.

"Oh… Okay I understand. That sounds good to me." He said and offered Misha his hand. "Oh! Misha wait before you take off." He walked back up to her and handed her a fold up piece of paper. "My names Kyo, give me a call some time won't you?"

Misha didn't take it. "It's nice to meet you Kyo. I'll get my notes back from you tomorrow." She smiled as Kurama put his hand on her back leading her away from Kyo. "Good bye!" She shouted back to him waving her arm. Kurama lowered his hand from her back walking a little bit behind her as if to keep himself between her and Kyo. He really didn't like that guy, and he wasn't sure why.

His eyes went to Misha, she didn't seem to have a care in the world with him at her side. What she didn't know was he was watching her, trying to get a read on her just before Kyo had shown up. He was wondering if Misha would catch on to that fact.

Kyo watched Kurama and Misha walk away, all the while he glared at Kurama. He balled up Misha's notes and growled to himself. "Soon my pretty Misha, soon." He said and sighed, shoving his hands in to his pockets with her note still wadded up in his hand. He walked away from the benches and headed towards the library.

Misha looked up at the sky and walked haply beside Kurama, who was silent. This worried her and she looked over at him. Her eyes studied his stern face as if something was on his mind. Like he was trying to keep himself calm but he wasn't doing a very good job. "Kurama, is something on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, nothing you need to worry about Misha." He smiled and looked down at her. She narrowed her eyes and moved in front of him, then came to a complete halt to look up at him into his eyes. Kurama stopped in front of her and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Yes?"

She glared up at him and looked directly into his eyes. "You can't lie to me Kurama."

He sighed and looked away from her. "Misha… There's something about Kyo that doesn't feel right… Look I don't know how to explain it but I get a very strange vibe from him… He feels all wrong. On top of that, he was watching you in class today." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know if you should hang out with him or not. I don't want to tell you what to do but…"

Misha smiled. She wasn't upset with him at all. "Alright, I'll get my notes back from him tomorrow and that will be it." She turned on her heals and started walking again.

Kurama sighed softly and hoped she wasn't terribly mad at him. He watched her as she walked. She walked like nothing was wrong but he could see the pain in each step. There was a stinging feeling in his chest to see such an innocent girl hurting as much as she was. He bit his lip. _**She's hurt so much yet she walks like nothing is wrong… How does that happen…?**_ He thought as he started to follow behind her.

He had already notified the group to meet him up at Genkai's and hoped they would listen. Yusake was always there for Kurama so he had a really good feeling Yusake would be there. Botan was most definitely going to be there which meant so was Yukina, and where ever Yukina and Botan were, Hiei was sure to follow. Kuwabara was everywhere Yukina went, so he had a good feeling Kuwabara was going to be there as well. "Hey Misha wait up! It's a left!" Kurama ran up to her to make sure she went left instead of right.

Misha stopped and looked back at Kurama to wait for him to catch up. She smiled and nodded. "Hurry up then so I don't go the wrong way!" She giggled and looked up. AS she did her eyes went wide and she ran to Kurama. "Kurama get down!" She shouted and ran faster to get to him.

Kurama gasped at her fear and came to a halt and looked up. An org about the 10'7 in size and was blue in color looked down at Kurama. "Misha get out of here!" Kurama yelled to her and stood in front of her to protect her.

As Misha went to turn and run another org that was green jumped in front of her. Her back was against Kurama's "We're surrounded!" She yelled just as the org went to grab her. At first, Misha panicked and ducked out of the way quickly rolling to the left. The Org had been waiting for her too do that, he let out a terrible sound that sounded almost like a lions growl and snatched her up quickly before she had a chance to regain her feet. She screamed out, the org had her by her throat and began to squeeze her throat cutting the flow of air through her wind pipes. She began to kick and dig her nails at his hand.

Kurama looked behind him and saw the org grab her and turned his back on the other org. The blue org took advantage of that and hit Kurama as hard as it could, Kurama slammed against the wall of one of the houses. As he slid down Misha noticed he wasn't moving at all. Thank god it was only for a moment.

"KURAMA!" Misha tried to yell as tears swelled in her eyes. "Let me go!" She once more tried yelling and wiggled out of the demons hold. She bit down on his hand which caused him to let her go. She dropped down to the ground, in a knelling position then flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the head, causing the org to stumble in to his blue partner. Misha looked up at the orgs as she landed on her knees.

She looked over at Kurama, he seemed to be out of harm's way. The green org caught her as she tried to get up and go to Kuramas side. He picked her up by her throat, squeezing slightly. She coughed and grabbed the Org's hand, closing her eyes tightly.

Kurama slowly sat up and put his hand to his head. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the org strangling Misha."No, Misha!" He pulled his rose from his hair, "Rose Whip!" He yelled and the rose turned in to a beautiful whip with thorns that would cut you if he wanted it too. He lashed the whip and it wrapped around the orgs arm and cut deep into his skin. Kurama pulled on the whip tightly and jumped up over the orgs head to land behind it. He tugged on the whip and watched as Misha finally slipped out of its hand and on to the ground, slightly gasping for air.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he pulled harder and snapped the orgs arm off. Misha watched the org yelled out in pain and grab hold of his stump and cru out over and over again the same thing "I'll kill you fox demon!" Both the orgs turned to Kurama. The whip turned back into a rose and Kurama flipped over the green one and landed in front of Misha, the orgs turned their bodies so they could keep Kurama in their line of sight.

Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out a few petals. "Petal's and thorns!" He said and held his hand out in front of them, blowing on the petals to send them flying towards the orgs. Then he held his arms out to his side and the petals slashed at the orgs and tore them to pieces. He looked down at Misha as the orgs tried to fight off the petals before falling to the ground dead. "Misha, can you can stand?"

She nodded and pushed herself up with Kurama's help. She stumbled a little bit and Kurama held on to her. "Whoa…" He said softly and held her to him. She looked up at him, shaking like a leaf. Kurama looked back at the lifeless bodies of the orgs and picked Misha up, jumping up to the roof of one of the buildings. Taking one last look at the orgs he sighed. At least it was over and Misha and himself were safe. He looked down at Misha and brushed her hair from her eyes. She had them closed, her breathing was trying to regulate but it also looked like she was struggling with it. She passed out in his arms.

"Damn…" He said softly and cloaked himself so the humans wouldn't see him running a crossed the roof tops with some girl in his arms. One by one, he leapt from roof top to roof top until he was at Genkai's temples.

"Master Genkai!" He yelled just as he landed in the entrance to the temple.

An elderly woman, clan in a normal attire and pink hair, ran outside from one of the many buildings on the land. She saw Kurama with a young girl in his arms. "Bring her inside Kurama. We'll take care of her. Your friends are here already." Genkai said in a calm voice and walked with Kurama to the room that Misha was to be laid down in.

"Thank you Master Genkai…" Kurama said softly a little weary himself.

Genkai looked up at him. "My boy, you need rest yourself. What happened to you two?"

"Two orgs attacked us in the back ally… This is Misha, the girl I told Yusuke about…" He said softly as they reached the room for Misha. "I'll rest after I inform everyone of what's going on." Genkai opened the door to the room and Kurama walked in. He knelt down, gently setting Misha down on the bedding laid out for her. She stirred slightly. "Shhh… Rest Misha, you're safe now." He said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Okay…." She whispered and closed her eyes again falling back asleep. Kurama smiled softly down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet the rest of the team!

Kurama sighed heavily and left Misha's room. His eyes went to just above the tree line, watching the sun start to go down. It had to be about six in the afternoon. He sighed heavily, closed his eyes, then leaned against the wall of Misha's room.

A young man with spikey black hair and a black over coat was watching Kurama and Misha. He waited for Kurama to exit the room before he made his move. Hiei jumped down from a tree that over looked the little room Misha was staying in, and landed right in front of Kurama. "Is that the girl Botan has been so over… cheerful and worried about? What was her name, Misha?" He asked and placed his back to the wall, leaning against it the same as Kurama.

Kurama nodded. He looked back at the closed door. "She's a psychic Hiei… She saw my Yoko form without me even telling her about it." He shook his head. "I don't understand it." He crossed his arms. "Two orgs attacked us out of nowhere today. They jumped us in the ally." He looked down at his little black haired friend. Hiee and Kurama had been through a lot in the past few years. Even when everything went to hell on them, they still remained friends. "And there's something about this new kid at school. I don't trust him. I am probably going to do some work on it later." He looked back to the closed door that was the entrance to Misha's room. 'If I leave will you keep an eye on Misha for me? It's not like I'll be gone for too long. I just want to check something out." He asked and looked back up at the tree line watching the sun set.

He looked up at him. "Tell me everything that happened, and then we'll talk about me watching your new pet." Hiei was a little surprised to see that his friend had finally taken an interest in girl. Though she was a demon girl, so maybe that was why his friend seemed attached after just meeting her. His eyes went to the entrance way for a split second.

"Later, get everyone in the temple and I'll explain everything there. I hate repeating myself…" Kurama said and kicked of the wall. He jumped off the platform, which surrounded Misha's room and stopped. He looked back at Hiei, "Oh and Hiei?"

Hiei looked away from the room and looked to his friend. "Hn?"

"Do me a favor and tell Botan to keep her nights with you and her to herself please?" He asked with a grin. "I don't need the details about her being wrapped up in your arms and you making love to her every time I ask her how her night had been…"

Hiei's face went beat red and he nodded in anger and embarrassment as Kurama disappeared in to the forest. Botan was probably telling his once partner in crime about their last night together. After all Botan hadn't been in the human world for quite some time and Hiei spent most of his time in demon world. The only reason he was here now was because Kurama had called for him. Botan had already come to the human world to see everyone, for soon she was going on a mission away from everyone.

Hiei clinched his bandaged hand tightly. The thought of that infant Koenma, taking away the love of his life, and sending her on some mission in demon world should have been a crime. He sighed and looked up at falling sun. The moon would be full on this night and the sight of it would definitely put him in a calm state of mind. He knew that with Botan in demon world alone he wouldn't be able to keep up on his patrol post without worrying for her**. **_**But…**_ he thought**,**_** at least I can sneak off to her and be there for her when she needs me.**_ The thought of her needing him made him almost smile.

He sighed and placed his right hand on his sword as he kicked off the wall himself. He jumped up and in a blinding speed he took off towards the temple. He wasn't even going to bother getting the others to meet them att he temple. If he knew his friends they were already there and he wasn't going to waste any time. Though he wasn't sure he liked leaving this girl alone. If Kurama was right, and he usually was, then this would be a perfect time to go after her.

Kurama reappeared on the other side of the forest that lined Genkai's temple. He looked up at the now raising moon. There was something about this new girl that was driving him crazy. He felt as if he had met her somewhere before, but the more he scanned his memories for her face, the more he felt he was losing his mind. There was no way he had met her before otherwise he would recognize her, her and her energy. He sighed heavily and made a silent vow to himself. He vowed he would protect Misha until either she was safe, or he was dead. Then he would get the answers he was looking for. With that vow made, he waited for the rest of the group to arrive at the temple. It didn't take them very long to get there and it made everything easier on him.

He extended his arm and led them all into the temple so he could explain everything. He sighed softly and looked around at the group; everyone had shown up and taken time out of their busy schedule for him. He hoped he wasn't putting everyone on a fool's mission. Yusake, Hiei, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, and Genkai all looked at him. "Alright…" He sighed softly and sat down, the others following in suit. "I think it's time I explain the story of our guest. I'll start at the beginning…"

Kurama started from the beginning. He told them about how Misha had joined his school three days ago. He told them about how Misha had fallen over the ledge of the balcony and kept trying to get him to just drop her so he could live. He told them about how she found out about his Yoko form without even knowing he had one. He explained his worry about the new kid at school. He went in to great detail about how Misha and him were attacked by orgs from demon world that should not have been able to get through with the mass amounts of patrols around Demon world watching the entrances. Finally it was all done.

After he finished it was silent for a while. No one spoke. Yusake sighed and looked to Kurama. "You can't do this on your own. She needs our help that's plan as day."

"I can't drag you all into this Yusake." Kurama looked at him in return.

"No, you have always been there for us, I think it's time we help you out. We owe you this much. How many times did you go to save our lifeand never ask for anything in return. I think it's only fair that we help you."

"Kurama," a voice from the back of the room sounded out. It was Hiei. "He's right. We owe you this much. I know I personally do."

Kurama couldn't help but smile at them all in turn. "None of you are obligated and if you choose not to help I will understand."

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Botan piped in. "We're all with you on this one."

Kurama nodded and looked to each in turn, they all nodded their heads to him and he nodded back. "Alright…" He said softly.

Yusake stretched and yawned. "I say tomorrow after classes we all meet back here and see just how good she is at fighting. Maybe we can train her a bit so just in case we're not with her and she finds herself in a predicament she can at least have a fighting chance."

"I think that's a good idea." Genkai said. "She's a physic as well. So physical training with the boys and physic training with me when she is done with that."

Kurama nodded. "Then it's decided. I will go and check on her and inform her of what's going on."

He stood up. "After I wake her, I'll bring her to you Genkai and take my leave for a bit. I am going to go do some research on this… Kyo boy…" And with that he took his leaveto return to Misha's room.

Misha awoke with a start, dazed and confused. She sat up quickly and looked around the room trying to remember where she was at. She saw a figure sitting in the corner and put her hand over her mouth to muffle a scream that never came. Her eyes went wide and she placed her hand to her throat. It was soar to the touch. She looked up at the figure again, but this time it was moving. Misha moved back a little frightened until she saw the red hair on the man. She relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Misha, it's okay." He said and knelt down beside her. He was surprised when she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist trying not to knock him down. She was shaking like a leaf. "Misha, what's wrong?" He said as he placed his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

"I didn't know it was you…" she whispered, not because she wanted to but because it was all she could do.

Kurama looked down at her and hesitantly started to stroke her hair. "It's okay. I told you, you're safe here in this place. This is holy ground of sorts. Evil spirits can't enter. You have nothing to fear here ok Misha?"

Misha nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you Kurama."

He nodded his head, that soft smile never leaving his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts." She said softly and looked up at him, letting him go and moving out of his lap.

Kurama lifted her chin up and looked at her neck wound, it was only a bruise but probably the worst one she had. He sighed softly and helped her up. "Come on, we'll get something to fix you up and introduce you to the group. Okay?"

Misha nodded not wanting to talk much, but that was foiled as soon as they left her room. Botan and Yukina were waiting outside already with some herbal tea. "Hi Misha!" Botan greeted her and offered her the tea.

Misha instantly recognized the blue haired, chipper girl as Botan but didn't recognize the other. She somewhat hid herself behind Kurama. He chuckled softly and placed his arm around her shoulders gently pulling her out from behind her and to his side.. "Relax Misha. You remember Botan don't you? She was the one from class earlier. And this is Yukina." He said pointing to the young girl (who was younger than her) with red ribbons in her blue hair, freckles on her cheeks and bright blue crystal eyes just like Misha.

Misha smiled weakly and waved to them. "Forgive me if don't speak much…" She said and pointed to the bruise on her neck.

Botan covered her mouth and looked up at Kurama. "Don't worry she'll be fine, I'm going to take her to Genkai." Kurama said softly to Botan. "Hiei was looking for you I believe he's in the court yard." He said and gently took a hold of Misha's hand. "Come on. Oh Yukina, Kuwabara was looking for you as well."

Yukina stood up and took off towards the court yard after Botan, leaving Kurama and Misha alone. "You almost can't separate those two." He said shaking his head.

Kurama took Misha to see Genkai, who, after all the greetings and apologizes for the mess and paper work, gave her some tea that would sooth her throat. "This will help you speak a little better though it wont help your bruise like I wish it could." Genkai said lightly.

"It's fine, thank you." Misha smiled at Genkai. "So, Kurama tells me you are a physic as well…."

Kurama smiled seeing that Misha was the on to break the ice first. "I'm going to take my leave Misha, give you guys some privacy. I will return shortly, I have something to do. Botan will show you around when you are done." He bowed to Genkai and took his leave.

They spent a good hour or so talking and getting to know each other. Misha found it interesting that she finally met another Physic like herself. The thought of not being alone anymore made her smile. She told Genkai about how she can since a demon before he reveals himself or herself. Not only that but she could also look into someones eyes and see their true form. Genkai listened to all the details and nodded when she needed too. At least the girl wasn't being shy around her.

After about another hour or so Misha noticed that Kurama wasn't back yet and she started to get a little worried. "Excuse me Master Genkai, but I wish to look around if that's alright?" She said and bowed her head.

"Oh course my dear. We can talk later if you'd like." She smiled and let Misha out.

Misha smiled happily and nodded. "Most definitely." She said and bowed again as she hurried off and left Genkai's room waving back to her.

Misha walked around the compound until she reached the court yard. There she saw two men looking like they were about ready two fight, Botan and Yukina were standing with another young girl, and a strange looking boy was sitting in a tree looking down at one of the girls, but Misha couldn't pin point who. She signed heavily. Kurama wasn't amongst them and it was clear.

"Hey look! Misha! Hey Misha! Over here!" Botan ran over to Misha, grabbed her hand and drug her to where the three girls had been standing. Misha went beat red, because as soon as Botan hollered out her name, all eyes turned to her. "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." She whimpered and pulled herself behind Botan, much like she had with Kurama earlier that day.

She started with the girl. "This is Keiko! Yusuke's girlfriend!" Keiko was wearing a uniform that looked exactly like Misha's, the only difference was it was green and not blue. Botan took her over to the two men who looked like they were fighting. "This is Yusuke," she pointed to the man with short black hair who smiled and waved at her. "This is Kuwabara." She pointed to the man with orange hair who was fawning over Yukina. "And this," she pulled Misha to the tree where Hiei was.

He jumped down and looked Misha over; there was definitely something different about her. Hiei didn't give Botan the chance to introduce him. "I'm Hiei. Kurama asked me to watch out for you so don't go getting in to trouble." He said and looked up into Botan's eyes.

Botan blushed like they shared a secret message. Instantly Misha got uncomfortable, but it soon changed. Hiei looked to the main entrance. "It may be a while before he returns. So just stay with in eye sight little girl." With that said he jumped into the tree again and closed his eyes, lying down.

Misha looked down. She was hoping Kurama would be here. She felt safer with him. Botan grinned at the disappointment on Misha's features. "You like him don't you?"

Misha gasped and looked up at Botan. "Huh? Who?"

"Kurama silly." Botan giggled.

Misha gasped again and looked up at her. "I do not!"

Botan's grin grew. "Uh huh."

"You know I could say something about you and Mr. Spikey hair over there." She whispered to Botan warning her. "I saw the look the two of you shared."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Botan said and turned away from Misha crossing her arms.

Misha giggled softly. "Don't worry Botan; your secret is safe with me." She said with a smile. "I know that look all too well. You two are in love." She whispered to her.

Botan turned around to her and winked at Misha. That was all Misha needed. She smiled and sat down on the steps where the girls were still talking. Looking around Misha noticed why Kurama said she would be safer here. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara, they all seemed like they knew what they were doing. She could see the Demon in Hiei, granted his demon wasn't as pretty to look at as Kurama's; it was still nice to be around people like her. Yukina, a demon girl from the ice village as was Hiei, though she wasn't allowed to know so she didn't tell anyone she knew, Yusuke, a half demon, Keiko fully human but she loved Yusuke none the less, Botan a reaper, or ferry girl, and Kuwabara, a human with immense spiritual power.

_**Yes**__,_ she thought to herself**, **_**I'm going to like it here, and maybe for once since I left, I'll be happy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The worry within

Kurama sighed softly. He had left Misha back at Genkai's temple where he was sure she would be safe. Genkai's temple was the safest of the places he knew; he trusted the group to keep her safe. He turned his nose up at a familiar sent and he sighed as he looked up into the tree two feet from him. "Hiei… why have you followed me… I thought I asked you to watch Misha for me?"

A dark figure dropped down from a tree that was at least five feet away from Kurama. Hiei put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to Kurama's side. "She's safe. She's with the oaf, the idiot and the girls…" He said flatly. "Besides I'm not your babysitter fox boy."

Kurama shook his head. "She's wanted by the demon world Hiei, I came here to check some things out and I couldn't bring her with me."

"Hn." Hiei put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Kurama. "What do you see?"

"Take a look at this if you would please." He said and pointed to how the tree's had been bent in a certain direction, almost as if something was holding them in a half circle position. "This is where the portal is."

Hiei sniffed the air and noticed the tree movement. "Kurama, you forgot something. Look over there, clearly you can see demon world. But there's Muruko's castle, Muruko wouldn't do something like that, and this is her land. Try looking in to Yomi's territory. Or perhaps Yusuke's fathers land?"

Looking down at his little friend, Kurama sighed. "Perhaps you are right. I should check out different sites. This was just the closed one." He looked back to the site. "Yusakes father wouldn't do it, he holds no interest in anything these days. He wants to train Yusake and that's about it. Now, Yomi…"

"Heh. You're a fool Kurama… Come back to the temple. We'll sort things out there. You're little pet is waiting for you." Hiei said and in a blur of black and white he was gone, dashing through the forest as he went. Kurama nodded and followed after him matching his speed.

Night had fallen around the temple, darkness consuming it. Now it was about two in the morning. Botan sat on the top of the temple looking up to the sky. Sleep did not take her this night. There wasn't a cloud insight and so she decided to dress in her normal attire, her pink kimono and her bright blue hair pulled back into a hair tie.

It was a long night. Only the girls remained at the temple. Misha was resting in her room with Yukina, for they had decided to share a room so Botan could have a room to herself for once. Keiko and Yusuke had gone back to Keiko's dorm, and Kuwabara was called home to have dinner at his house with his sister's house and ended up staying the night, leaving the girls unprotected almost.

For that very reason Botan was awake. Looking around she kept feeling like something terrible was going to happen. Sitting on the roof of her room and watching the moon was quite relaxing, but she soon found it was only a distraction as she heard a scream coming from Misha and Yukina's room. She jumped off the roof summoned her ore, and before she hit the ground, was on her ore in a forward position rushing towards the girl's room.

But when she got there she didn't expect to see what she found. Misha and Yukina were huddled in the corner as a snake made its way towards them. Botans face dropped. "It's a snake girl's… It's not even poisons!" She looked up at them trying not to laugh.

"Botan get it!" Misha yelled huddling closer to the wall as it came closer. Yukina was almost in tears as well and Misha.

Botan covered her mouth holding in her laugh as she picked up the snake and threw it out the room.

Botan felt a dark presents watching her. Her eyes narrowed, the girls looking at her confused. Botan felt like she was being watched. "You are wrong you know that ferry girl?" She heard a familiar yet almost dark and threating voice come from behind her.

Even at the sound of his voice she smiled when most people would have flinched. "Hiei…" She said softly and turned to him. "You scared the jeepers out of me!" She said and looked down at him. "And what do you mean I'm wrong?" She jumped up to looked down at him. "I'll have you know, I know a lot about snakes!"

Hiei's smirk softened at the look of her standing up to him. "That wasn't your common garden snake." He stated bluntly. "Ask Kurama." He said as Kurama entered the room.

Kurama's eyes scanned the room and he didn't answer until he saw what he was looking for. He's dark features softening as soon as he saw her. Her hair was pulled back and her eyes were bright as she looked up at him and smiled happily, almost like nothing else mattered. "Hiei is right." He finally said. "That one was not extremely poisonous but he does have venom in his veins. So I'd watch out for his bite..." He said not looking away from Misha's eyes.

Misha looked up at Kurama and smiled brightly. "KURAMA!" She yelled and jumped up from Yukina's side. She ran straight to Kurama her arms going around his waist. "Now I see why you like it here so much. Everyone here is so nice!" She looked to Hiei and he grunted. "Well... almost everyone..." she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into Kurama's ear, "I don't think Hiei likes me very much..."

Kurama just chucked softly. "Do not worry about that Misha. He doesn't like many people. In fact if he started taking notice to you, that's when I would get concerned." He said jokingly to her.

"Hn..." Hiei said and looked up at Kurama. "Watch it fox boy, I can still beat you with my left hand." He warned. "Botan I wish to speak with you outside." He said softly and walked out of the room.

Kurama, Misha, and Yukina all sat down inside. Kurama wanted to hear about what happened when he left Misha alone. He was pleased to know she only had good things to say about his friends. He watched Misha with curiosity. Misha blushed and looked away from Kurama, back to Yukina and giggled softly with her like the two of them shared a secret.

Suddenly feeling an urge to walk around with Misha at his side Kurama stood up and looked down at her, offering her his hand. Misha stopped giggling and blushed even more when he spoke, "I want to show you something. Come with me?" He asked her in a soft voice. He looked over at Yukina who looked down and away from both of them. "Of course you can come as well Yukina."

Misha looked up at him and nodded as she placed her hand in his and let him pull her up with ease. She looked up at him and smiled softly as he led her out of the little room and down some steps, Yukina following after them.

Botan walked outside and looked down at him. "Yes Hiei?" She said softly to him.

He gave her a weak smile. Botan was the only one, besides Kurama, that he found to be a pleasure at his side. Though he would never tell the rest of "team" that. It is true they had shared some moments that could have gone further but Hiei refused to act on those feelings in front of everyone else. "How are things really? I see that look you keep giving. I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Botan chewed on her lower lip. "Hiei it's this girl... I think she's more trouble than she's worth. I'm thinking of going to spirit world to check her out." She said in a low voice.

Hiei nodded. "I agree with you Botan. But for now..." he said catching a strand of her hair and tucking it back behind her ear, "stay with me tonight. It's been a year, and I miss you."

She blushed deeply and leaned into his hand softly, closing her eyes. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my night then to spend it with you." She whispered softly and kissed the palm of his hand as he moved it down to her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The first kiss

Kurama led Yukina and Misha to a small valley that was a little ways into the woods. The valley was on Genkais grounds, so Kurama felt safe taking the girls there. Kurama had planted the Roses a long time ago when he needed a place for his own solitude. He green eyes wondered to the girls. Misha was spinning around and around with Yukina. Kurama's eyes traced over Misha. For once since stepping into her life, Misha was giving a genuine smile. She looked so happy.

She had let her hair down, it flowed around her down to her waist, and the violet color that was her hair, gleamed only more, when the moon shone down upon it. Her eyes, those bright crystal blue hues, they shinned like a diamond. Kurama felt his heart skip a beat. Even through all the bruises she had upon her body, she looked beautiful.

Kurama's thoughts were torn from him when Yukina finally spoke up. "I think I'm going to go to bed now Misha and Kurama, thank you for bringing me out here." She smiled at Misha and squeezed her hand softly. "Misha take care, I hope to see you tomorrow?"

Misha nodded and hugged Yukina softly. "Most definitely, I will be back tomorrow night after school." She waved to Yukina and bid her good night. Kurama did the same.

Kurama watched Yukina walk away. Speaking to the tree's in a very soft voice he told them to make sure she got to Genkai's safely. Though he was pretty sure nothing would happen to her here in the human world, it was better to be safe than sorry. When he was sure Yukina was going to be safe he looked down at the woman in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "You, your self, are tired." He said in a gentle voice while watching her stifle a yawn.

Misha looked up at him and cantered her head to the side. "But I'm having way too much fun out here." She said as she threw her arms out and began to spin in small circles around the field. How could he pull her away from the happiness she was feeling?

Kurama smiled and just as she past him, he grabbed her hand with his left, and pulled her too him, placing his right hand on her waist. "May I have this dance?" He said in a low husty voice.

Mishe blushed heavily and looked up at him. She placed one of her hands on his arm that was on her waist, and let him take her other hand in his. "Kurama…" She had no idea how to dance, and now a strange feeling was washing through, though it was so natural to her. Then again she held that secret of hers that she was once in love with him, well the old him.

Kurama chuckled softly and slowly started to move with her around the field, twirling her, spinning her, and even dipping her. Her blush deepened even more when he dipped her for the last time. "I feel like music should be playing." She whispered.

He stopped dancing and pulled her tightly to him, every fiber in his being telling him to kiss her pale lips. He stopped himself. It was too soon, he knew nothing about the girl in his arms. She bit her lower lip. "I should go…" He said to her softly. "We have school in the morning and you need your rest…" He whispered to her.

She nodded and looked away from his heated gaze. "Okay, I live a little was away though…"

"If Botan is still here, I'll have her take you home."

"And if she's not?"

He chewed the inside of his cheek. She had a point. Botan was probably spending the night with Hiei tonight since it had been almost a year since the last time they saw each other. No doubt Hiei had invited Botan to stay with him for a little catching up time. Letting out a sigh he finally spoke. "I'll take you home; I think Botan has prier engagements anyway." He shook his head as he let go of her.

_**This woman… why, out of nowhere, does she have to actually mean something to me?**_ He thought and looked down at her as she turned to head in the direction of Genkai's temple. _**She should mean nothing, I don't even know her! We just met, yet I'm willing to lay my life on the line for her? Something about her isn't right; I can feel something from her. She's no bad guy, but I get the feeling she's got something to hide, something worth dying for…**_

Misha looked around as her and Kurama walked through the forest. Her house wasn't far from the temple, maybe a thirty minute walk, but it was nice to be walking with someone she trusted so much. She looked up at him, admired his beauty and sighed softly, but happily. For the first time since being in the human world she was at peace…

(Flash Back) _"Kurama…" Misha looked up at him. He was cradling her against his chest. "Are they gone?" She asked._

"_Yes little nekko… Their gone. They can't hurt you anymore." He smiled and looked down at her. His bright fox like eyes were watching her closely. "I'm taking you to my tent where you can regain your strength…"He gave her a soft smile._

Kurama looked down at her and smiled softly. "Everything ok Misha?" He asked her softly.

She snapped out of her flash back and nodded, finally looking away from him. "Everything is fine. Things are a little bit different for me now, and I'm still getting used to it. I'm used to being alone but it's nice to have friends." She smiled to herself and bit her lip.

Kurama smiled as he watched her. He studied her. She seemed happy and none of the trees were getting a bad vibe from her which meant nothing was wrong, even though he could tell she definitely wasn't telling them everything. She really did enjoy being with his friends.

Misha's studio wasn't very far from Genkai's temple. When they reached her house Kurama bid her good night and headed off to his own place. Misha looked around her place. It was small but something she called home now. She sighed softly and headed off to bed kicking her shoes off, no shower and no dinner. She was exhausted. Kurama… She couldn't keep her mind off of him…

(Dream Flash Back) _"Misha! Get out of here! Why did you follow me?!"_

"_I didn't! Brother made me come!" She said and jumped up in the air in a back flip to avoid the human who was shooting an arrow at her. "Yoko I'm sorry. I didn't know!" _

"_Just go! Get to safety!" Yoko yelled at her and summoned his rose whip, slashing at the demon that was ready to stab her in the back._

_Misha was forced to go to Yoko by her brother to help his escape. After all, she did want field experience so she could travel with them on their long journeys. Little did she know, she was walking right into a blood bath. Yoko and Misha were back to back now. "Misha please.. Get out of here, your brother will be okay. I promise."_

"_It's not my brother I'm worried about…" She said looking back at him, right into his eyes as he turned to meet her gaze. _

_He was stunned. "Misha…"_

"_I'm not leaving without you Yoko…" She whispered to him…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Missa awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She didn't remember setting it. With a sigh Misha got up and out of bed. She groaned and moved to the shower. Her body was so sore from all the beatings she had taken through out the last few school days. At first she just let the water trickle down her body, enjoying the heat, but her shower was over far too soon. She sighed heavily and quickly dried off and got dressed then made herself something to eat. Then she was out the door and on her way to school, though she was in kind of a hurry. She wanted to meet up with Kurama before the bell rang.

The sun had just risen above the buildings and made things look kind of red and purple looking. She thought to herself that this morning was going to be great. That was of course until she got to school. Students started looking at her like she was some kind of freak and it brought her down. She lowered her head and turned her smile into a frown. All thoughts of Kurama and her night before out of her mind, she sighed and kept walking past snickering boys and girls who brought up how she tried to kill herself and jump off the school building, and how she was lucky Shuichi had saved her and walked her home out of pity.

Tears burned hot in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see who had touched her. The eyes she met were not the ones she had been expecting to see. "Oh… Good morning Kyo." She said softly and looked away from him.

"Why so gloomy, Misha?" he said softly but didn't remove his hand from her shoulder.

Misha started to feel uneasy about this boy but she mentally shrugged it off. "It's just been a bad day. I woke up late." Of course she was lying, why would she tell a complete stranger that she was being picked on and dragged down every step she took.

Kyo looked down at her. "Misha, come now, that's not all that's bothering you and I know it. So tell me whats wrong?"

"Nothing Kyo just… just let it be okay?" She sighed. He was being a little bit too pushy for her taste.

He nodded. "Alright, as you wish. Well Can I at least walk you to class?"

Misha shook her head. "No I'm meeting a friend."

Kyo glared on the inside. "Oh I see, that Shuichi guy again? What is it with that guy…? All the girls fawn over him but he doesn't take any of them. I think he is… well… never mind I don't know him well enough to go and say that he just likes to put up a front people. I'm sorry I can't keep this too myself but I think he's playing you… That's what it seems like to me, all the girls that fawn over him and he chooses the one who clearly needs it? I think he's going to hurt you Misha."

Misha shot him a glare. "Watch what you say Kyo, I don't like people talking about my friends like that." Though she knew he meant nothing by that she had to make it clear she showed no interest in the man standing next to her. She was beginning to feel a sickly feeling in her stomach about him. She wasn't sure at all what it was. However something stuck in her mind that she quickly pushed to the side. Kurama wouldn't do that too her… He cared for her didn't he?

If he was a demon she would have been able to see past his disguise. She shook her head, again mentally. If he was a demon he would have shown himself, there was no way he was though. Kyo glared at her. "Misha, why do you hang around him? He's no good you know."

_**What is it with this guy? Why does he keep trying to get me away from Kurama?**_ Misha shook her head. "Look I have to go. Just, return my notes in math class okay?" She shrugged his hand off of her and walked away from him. She looked back to see if he was following her and was glad to see he had walked away. He must not have been trying to push her like she thought. With a sigh she headed to her favorite spot, which was a cherry blossom tree on the grounds just before the school.

Only this time, she wasn't alone. A smile slowly tugged at her lips when she saw him, a red haired man, siting cross legged under the tree with a book in his hand. She bit her lip and her smile grew. Kyo's words running in the back of her mind that quickly vanished as she formed a plan. She decided to sneak up on Kurama. Grinning softly, she quickly got out of his line of site and hopped he hadn't seen her. She maneuvered so she was on the opposite side of tree and tapped his shoulder, quickly hiding from his site.

Kurama grinned, having seen her come up without her knowing he had seen her. "Hm, I wonder who's here…" He stood up and looked around, acting like he hadn't seen her.

Misha smiled and moved around the tree when she saw him moving, but stopped when he went the other way. She hid on the side facing the school and when she didn't hear him moving anymore she peaked around the tree. He wasn't there. She looked around and walked to the other side to get a better view. "Kurama?"

He had jumped up into the tree and watched her hidden behind a tree branch. When he was ready he jumped down in front of her causing her to gasp and lean against the tree, laughing softly. "Boo!" He said with a smile and watched her.

She giggled and looked up at him. "You got me! Did you see me coming up?"

Kurama shook his head, so he didn't ruin her little game on him. "Nope, not at all." He said laughing softly as he pressed his hand against the tree by her head and used the tree to hold him.

Misha smiled and bit her lip. "You're good."

He grinned. "You have no idea." He whispered down to her in a husky voice, just like he had the night before when he looked as if he was going to kiss her. A student who was playing football had bumped in to Kurama causing him to press closer to Misha. Misha blushed deeply and looked up at the man pressed against her body. She heard the student say something and run off, it sounded like an apology but she wasn't sure. She bit her lip and didn't look away from his green eyes.

Kurama held Misha's gaze. Her purple eyes were staring up at him, causing a faint blush of his own slipping along his cheeks. He watched her bite her lip, and it gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. _**What is wrong with you, you stupid fox? Stop looking at the girl and pull away from her. **_But even as the words were spoken in his mind he bent himself down a little bit. His lips where so close to hers. He felt her draw in a breath, a small gasp and it sent shivers down his spine. He never looked away from her eyes.

Misha's blush deepened. Kurama was going to kiss her. _**No, no, no, push him away Misha. Don't let him kiss you!**_ She told herself, but couldn't move her body at all. She was shaking softly and when she felt his hand slip and reach down to catch a strand of her hair, her breathe caught in her chest and time stopped for her. She couldn't drag her gaze away from his. "Kurama…" She whispered his name softly. His lips were so close, she wanted to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, but she didn't move.

"Misha…" He whispered her name. He was shaking against her body, just as she was against his. He bent his head down a little more, but just hovered as if unsure if that's what he should do. After all he had just met her, why was he already trying to kiss her. He couldn't help it though. He wasn't able to stop thinking about her all night and it was driving crazy.

(Kurama's Flash Back) _Before him stood a young female fox demon, nekko. Her hair was purple and went down her back side all the way to her butt. Her eyes were vibrant blue and shinning. She looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. "I'm here just as you said!" She said._

_He only grinned. "Glad you are eager and ready to get down to business." He rubbed her head and watched her run off to help the others bring in the loot._

Quickly he snapped out of his flash back and a soft grin plastered his lips. "Misha…" He whispered her name again. He gently placed his lips on hers and closed his eyes, not forcing it on her, she was free to push him away, but she didn't.

Instead she stood there stunned and shocked slightly, eyes wide. Within a few seconds she slowly started to relax. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mind went blank. All she could think about where her lips against his. He slowly started to deepen the kiss, tracing his tongue against her lips. She let out a soft moan and let him enter. Their tongues dueled softly, but before their kiss could get too heated he pulled away from her. Blushing deeply she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She was breathing heavily, as was he.

He placed his lips to hers one last time and pulled away completely, his body no longer holding her against the tree. She felt so cold without his body against him, she made herself believe that that was why she was shaking when he finally spoke to her. "We should go…." He said and picked up his and her book bag. "Come, after school if you'd like we can go back to Genkai's." She couldn't speak, but she did nod softly and followed him into the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Close Encounter

Kurama went through the school day with a blank mind. Nothing was as it should have been. He had kissed Misha. The memory of her lips on his still burned through his mind, the feel never leaving his lips. They were so soft, none softer, he would say. _**Why did I do that? Why did I kiss her…?**_ Kurama was shaking most of the day as he passed from class to class.

He closed his eyes and leaned against a window. Why, just before he kissed her, did he have a flash back to the Nekko that was in his group so long ago? He sighed and looked up at the ceiling putting his hands in his pocket and placed his left foot against the wall to hold himself up. "Mizaki…" He whispered to himself. "Her name… was Mizaki…" He closed her eyes. "But she died a long time ago… Misha is not Mizaki…" Once more a sigh escaped his lips and he kept moving.

He was just waiting for Math Class so he could spend more time with Misha. For some reason, just like last night he couldn't get that woman off his mind. The way her purple hair fell around her face framing it just right, her crystal blue, which looked like they could be looking into your soul. Her skin was so, oh so softy. She was petite, no talker then five feet. Her features were small, unlike the other girls who fawned over him. Not to mention, she was a demon, and a psychic, she really was an amazing woman. Misha reminded him so much of Mizaki it almost pained him. But he wasn't going to let that get him down. Misha was a new start a fresh beginning. Maybe he had his chance to get it right this time.

Misha was quite the whole day, her mind only on the fox who kissed her under the cherry blossom tree in the court yard. It was one more class before she was able to see her fox again. Her Fox, she liked the sound of it. It brought a small smile to her lips and she bit her lip softly. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. He doesn't even know you are her… Isn't that a good think though? She has a new start, a chance to start over with him, but that chance is slowly fading. She felt something was coming… Something dangerous. Darkness consumed her. She couldn't seem to focus on class long enough for anything, and fell right to sleep.

(Misha's Flash Back) _"Yoko… Please don't let them take me… I don't want to go with them I want to stay here with you… Kuronaway, please talk to him! I promise I'll be good. I promise!"_

_Kuronaway looked at Mizaki and then to his friend. "Yoko, she has been good to us. She helped get you out of that jam… Why are you sending her away?"_

"_Mizaki… I am sorry… But you have to go…" Yoko had pain in his eyes. "I can't protect you from this one. I've tried my best." Yoko looked down as if fighting tears of his own. "Kuronaway… I can't stop this one… I don't know what to do…"_

"_Enough talk! Get the girl and bring her to me!" Hiligon yelled. He was a man with black hair that went down his back side. He wore a blue tank with black jeans, and he had silver eyes._

"_No! Yoko please!" Mizaki screamed and kicked fighting the man who was trying to grab her off of him. Her face burned red, tears falling from her eyes as shackles were placed on her hands. "Yoko! I'm sorry! Please! Whatever I did I'll fix just don't let them take me!" She screamed._

"_Hey get those off her!" Yoko yelled and went to slam his fist into the guy who put the iron on her hands, but Hiligon held a dagger to her throat. Both Yoko and Mizaki stopped moving. "Please… Don't hurt her…"_

There was a tapping on her desk. "Wake up Misha." The soft voice came from a man she knew, but it wasn't the one she wanted to hear and she let out a sigh of protest.

"I'm awake Kyo, why are you here?" She said softly as she opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at him. "You're not in this class." There were tears falling down her cheeks and her desk held little droplets of water.

He shrugged and sat down in the seat next to her. "I switched in. I didn't know you were in here, it's just an easier class for me, that's all." He smiled at her and touched her hair softly sending a shiver down her spine. "You're crying… What's wrong?"

She pulled away from him. "Don't touch me…" She said softly and looked away from him. "And nothing's wrong!"

"Hey sorry, no need to do all that now." He turned to face the front. "Misha, why are you running from someone who wants to be your friend?"

Misha turned and glared at him. "Kyo, there is something about you I don't like. You pop up everywhere out of nowhere all the time. Wouldn't that seem strange to you?"

He shrugged. "I'm sneaky, like a fox almost." He said and looked at her with a smile. "I'm quite, hell I could sneak into your room and you wouldn't even know it."

Misha hid her surprise. "Well stop sneaking up on me." She said and turned to the front to ignore him. He said he was sneaky like a fox… Did he know about Kurama?

Kyo grinned and turned to the front as the teacher walked into the class room. He leaned over in his chair towards Misha. "You know you like it. I can tell you have a thing for foxes." Misha kicked him hard in the leg. "Ouch… damn girl, you have one hell of a kick."

"Back off Kyo." She said flatly as the teacher began his lecture on the history of the Moon Goddess, known as Kaguya. Misha rather liked her story and felt sorry for her in the end. That's when her mind wondered off once more as she looked out the window, her mind on the fox demon again.

Kurama waited outside Misha's class room. He had gotten out early and figured he would surprise her, having not been unable to wait any longer. He had peeked into the room earlier and saw that Kyo was sitting next to her, and it looked as if he was trying to get her attention but Misha's mind seemed to be elsewhere at the moment. Which was good for her. At least she was listening. Something wasn't right with Kyo and that feeling made Kurama feel very uneasy. _**Why is he hanging around her all the time now?**_ He thought to himself and shook his head. _**Something has got to be done about him…**_

Kurama didn't have a very long wait, it was maybe five minutes then the bell rang. Everyone left the class room. Kyo was still trying to talk to Misha. "Damn it Kyo, will you just give me my notes back!"

Kurama could hear the anger in Misha's voice, so he walked into the room. "Misha? Is everything ok?" Misha's eyes lightened up as she looked to see Kurama staring at Kyo with a death glare. "Kyo, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be going to math class now?"

Kyo turned around and looked directly into Kurama's emerald eyes, a death glare of his own. "I don't know, I could direct the question back at you, Shuichi."

Crossing his arms, Kurama leaned against one of the desks. "Misha, are you ok?"

Misha nodded her head and reached out, ripping her notes from Kyo's hand. "Thank you…" She muttered and walked over to Kurama who wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Are you ready to go K-Shuichi?" She spoke softly, catching herself before she said his real name.

With a nod of his head he gently placed his lips to Misha's hair and kissed her head softly. "Do you have everything?" Misha nodded softly, a blush forming on her cheeks from Kurama's kiss. "Good, let's go then." She leaned against him and let him lead her towards the door to the class room.

Kyo stared after them, an evil glare forced on his face. "Hey Shuichi!" He shouted out to Kurama and Misha before they left the room. "I'll be seeing you around, red headed freak. You are going to hurt Misha because you only feel pitty for her! Were as me on the other hand, I will treat her right! Like she should be treated!"

Anger flared in Misha and she pulled herself away from Kurama and stood in front of Kurama blocking Kyo's line of sight. She also had her pointer finegr pointed directly at Kyo's chest. "Kyo! Enough is enough! What is your problem? So help me, you had better stop all this bull shit or else!"

Kurama put his hands on her shoulders. "Misha calm, its ok my sweet." He figured after kissing her already, calling her cute names like sweet was ok. Misha looked up at him, but she was angry, too angry and it wasn't Kurama. Or was it?

Kyo grinned. "Or what, Misha? What are you going to do, pretty little thing? Kick me to death?"

Kurama pulled Misha behind him. "Misha calm down."

Kyo's grin never faltered as he put his hands up in the air as if to say "I didn't do it". He looked up at Kurama then back to Misha. "Come now, you know its true, Misha. Shuichi is nothing but trouble, you almost fell off the school's roof because of him." Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

Kurama held his stare. "Kyo get out of here, now."

"Or what Shuichi?"

"I'm serious, leave Misha alone; she wants nothing to do with you, nothing at all, can't you tell? So back off." Kurama stepped closer to him.

Kyo walked close to Kurama, they were almost chest to chest. "Or what Shuichi? You won't do anything, from what I've seen since I've been here, you never do. It's your fault Misha almost lost her life yesterday on the school roof."

Kurama glared at him, Kyo was almost as tall as him. "You have no idea who you are messing with. Nor do you have any idea what happened that day, so shut your trap." His voice was low and threating.

Misha studied Kurama, tapping in to her power a little bit. Kurama's threat was genuine. He meant what he said. Kyo at this point didn't stand a chance against him. _**Personally I don't think Kyo would have had any chance against him with or without the help of Kurama's demon side.**_ She hid her smile and looked in to Kyo's eyes and saw something she never thought she would see again. A glare she had only seen in one other man. A guard known as Hiligon, a demon guard to the King of the Demon world. Shivers went down her spine and they wouldn't stop. _**No, no, no, no! This can't be happening I escaped from him. No…**_ She thought to herself.

(Misha's Flash Back) _"You take one more move towards that demon and I'll run you both threw. King Yomi wants her alive… So that's what I'm going to do. Now back off before I take you all in and have you all hung by the neck until dead. I've let this illigle operation take place every day, so back off or its all over for you." Hiligon glared at Yoko and Kuronaway. That very same glint in his eyes that was in Kyos._

_Mizaki stared up at Hiligon to memeroize that look. _

Misha snapped out of her memories and quickly grabbed Kurama's arm. "Shuichi please, I want to go now…"

Kyo looked down at her. "Why leave? Why not stay Misha, come see what your new boyfriend can do."

Misha shook her head tugging a little on Kurama's arm. "Please Shuichi, please let's go now."

Kurama looked back at her, saw the worry in her eyes and nodded. "As you wish Misha…" He looked into her eyes; it wasn't worry like he first thought. It was fear. She was scared, but of what? What did she see?

Kyo grinned as he looked at Kurama. "Your just gonna let that woman tell you what to do?"

Kurama whipped around and glared at him. "No, I am going to do what my _girlfriend_ asks of me because I am a respectable man, unlike you!"

Kyo balled up his fist. "I am very respectable Shuichi and you should learn your place."

Kurama eyed him closely. "Kyo, I think you are the one who doesn't know who you are messing with." Misha felt Kurama's power surge and she instantly went on her guard. She looked up at Kurama, a small hint of silver lined his hair, and if she hadn't been psychic she never would have noticed it.

"Shuichi no! Please, let's go." She tugged on his arm a little bit harder; jerking his attention to her she saw the anger and shook her head. Again she spoke, "please Shuichi." She wished she could tell him what she thought about Kyo but there was in no way she could prove it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged lightly again. "Please Shuichi…"

There was a soft tapping at the door. "Hm, Shuichi, Misha, is everything ok?" The voice they heard came from a short fat man, the class room teacher.

Misha nodded and grabbed Kurama's arm tighter jerking him out the door, away from Kyo and the teacher. "We can't go to our next class. We can't be here the rest of the day…" She said clearly in a panic.

They hadn't make it that far away from the class before Kurama stopped her and then jerked her back to him when they got far enough away from the class room so no one could hear them. He held her firmly against his body with one arm around her back and one hand under her chin holding her there to look up at him. "Misha, what did you see?"

She shook her head; she was shaking like a leaf in his arms. "Kurama I can't go back I can't." She buried her head in his chest

He held her tightly against him, stroking her hair softly. "It's ok Misha…"

She shook her head. "No it's not Kurama, don't you see? That boy Kyo, he is Hiligon! The kings best body guard and bounty hunter! He is a demon bounty hunter and he has come to take me back! I won't go back to that class room!"

Kurama gasped and he froze. _**Hiligon…**_

(Kurama's Flash Back) _"Get her out of here." The man with the long black hair said. Hiligon. The one man that Yoko hated more than anything. "And make sure she is under lock and key."He said with a smirk as he looked to Yoko._

"_If you hurt her I will kill you." Yoko said flatly. "I'll be watching you…" He said and turned his back to Hiligon._

He looked down at Misha. Was this really Mizaki? No there was no way, he was told she was dead! He shook his head and sighed heavily."Okay, okay, we won't go back… Do you have your stuff?" He asked her softly. "If you do we'll get out of here right now."

She nodded. "Yes it's all right here. Now please, let's go."

Kurama held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, we can leave then." He slowly released her and she slowly let go of him. Grabbing her hand softly he led her out and away from the school, taking her back to Genkai's, knowing that was the safest place for her. Plus she had some training to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Beast within the Man

Kurama took Misha back to Genkais temple. At first he tried desperately to make her get some sleep but she refused to sleep when Yusake offered to train with her. Kurama, Yusake, and Misha walked out to the court yard. Kurama couldn't keep his mind off Misha. The way she moved, of course she had changed into a black pair of baggy pants, a black tanktop that had torn sleves and a white sash wrapped around her waist, and her violet hair was pulled back into a ribbon. She looked wonderful. Kurama couldn't believe how amazing she looked.

Misha moved just like Mizaki in her fighting. Every step she took, countering, striking, blocking, and striking again. Every step, every move, every swing pointed to the training Yoko and Mizaki had done in the past. Kurama wasn't paying attention that though, he was paying attention to her body. She was thin, fragile, but strong. She took a few beatings here and there throughout school but she didn't let that stop her at all. She was exactly perfect.

She trained hard and well. When it was all said and done she looked worn to the bone, but she still wore a smile on her face and was even laughing with Yusake. "You did wonderful!" Yusake said gently slapping her on the back in a gesture of acceptance.

She laughed. "Thank you Yusake! It was wonderful to train with you." She bowed her head to him. "I would really like to do it again!"

"Anytime Misha! Just say when and I'll take you on!" They both laughed again.

Kurama smiled. "Hey, done already?"

Misha nodded with a bright smile when she saw Kurama. She ran at him and jumped up into his arms for a hug. Kurama wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his body. "It was wonderful Kurama!"

He chuckled and set her down. She seemed so happy, and for the moment she had forgotten about Kyo and Hiligon. "Good, I'm glad." He smiled and poked her nose with his index finger. "Perhaps next you and I can train. What do you think?"

"Hell yeah!' She said happily and held her arm up in an arm pumping motion. "I'll take you on any time any place!" She giggled but wobbled.

Kurama caught her and laughed softly. "Whoa there Misha." He teased. "It's time for you to rest now don't you think? I'll take you to your room here and you can rest for a bit then later on tonight I'll walk you home."

She giggled again and nodded. "Okay Kurama."

Kurama smiled and led her to the room. He stepped out and let her change and bathe before he stepped back in to the room and waited for her to fall asleep, pure her request. He smield as he watched her. She looked so peaceful.

Kurama left Misha asleep in Genkai's temple. He still hadn't stopped shaking with rage since they left the school. Seeing Misha that upset had triggered something inside of him, a century's old anger he hadn't felt since his leaving of demon world.

Walking out into the forest he looked up to the starry night sky. He was fighting down the urge to transform. Never has he been able to transform just from being angry, and letting out his Youko form here in Genkai's temple was a very bad idea. Genkai's temple had a tendency to bring out the worst in demonic powers, due to its mystical aura around the compound.

Kurama let out a shaking sigh and continued walking towards a small lake deep in the forest. He removed his shirt and hung it on a tree branch, he did the same with his pants and slipped quietly in to the cold water, hoping it would cool him down and slow his trimmers. He was wrong. All he could think about Kyo. The look in Misha's eyes, the fear, which was bright as day in her eyes sent more trimmers through him. He dove down into the water, diving deeper and deeper, just letting the water lead him where ever it wished to take him.

(Kurama's Flash Back) _"Hey where you going, Yoko!" Mizaki ran up to him and tugged on his shirt just as he was walking out of camp. "Can I go with you!?" She looked up at him with those pitiful eyes that Yoko always grew so weak from._

"_No, not this time." He smiled and rubbed her head. "Next time I promise. For now, stay here and help the group pack up the artifects. We're going to move out as soon as I get back." He couldn't lose his smile no matter how hard he tried. Though the look she gave next made his heart melt._

_Her eyes closed and she lost that eager movement of her body. She nodded her head and sighed. "I didn't want to say anything… They pick on me Yoko… I don't want to stay here without you…" She said softly._

Slowly his hair started to turn as silver as the moon and his eyes turned as gold as a foxes eyes. His figure slimmed out greatly, his fingers elongated, a bright white fox tail sprouting on his back just above his buttocks, and white fox ears slowly taking form on his head popping out from his silver hair. He looked like a human white arctic fox. Only difference, his eyes, they had a hint of red in them, which they only did when he was angry. He was a sight to see. A wonderful Kitsune coming out of the water and resting his arms on the rocks. He sighed heavily and rested his head on his arms.

((Continued Flash Back)) _"Please… Let me go with you."Mizaki asked in her soft voice while kicking the dirt._

"_Mizaki…" He said softly. "You can't go with me…."_

"_Kurama. We need to go… Now." Kuronaway said lightly. He walked to Mizaki and knelt down to her eye level. "Go help the others pack up… If anyone gives you trouble, I'll personally take care of them myself little sister." He smiled and rubbed her head._

_Mizaki nodded and he kissed her cheek. "Now, go help them, we'll be back in no time I promise."_

_His sister giggled and she nodded. "Okay!" She ran off to help the others._

A sent flowed to his nose and his ears perked, pulling him from his memories. Quickly he jerked from the rocks and looked around. While he was changing into his Youko form he had lost himself in his memories and he kept himself closed off to everything around, so he only had time to hide his body behind a boulder to keep him from sight of the female who was approaching.

Misha peeked around a tree. "Kurama?" She whispered his name. "Kurama are you here?" She sighed softly deciding he wasn't at the pond she slid her feet in. Youko was hidden behind a bolder that was in the middle of the pond. He peeked out to look at her. Her hair was pulled back and she was in a bright blue Kimono that matched her eye color almost to a T. Her cheeks had a rosy tent to them, but her eyes are what he saw. They looked sad, sad and slightly… lonely.

But Misha still managed to put on a smile, though Yoko could til it was a very lonely smile. She wasn't herself. It almost saddened him; even in his Yoko form he still had that weak spot for a pretty girl. This had to be Mizaki, there was almost no doubt in his mind… Misha slipped her feet into the water and it started to warm up, and slowly steam filled the air. The water wasn't boiling but it was more comfortable. Youko raised an eyebrow and started to wonder if Hiei and Botan had a right to not trust her. How did she manage to warm up the water? She's a psychic.

(Yoko's Flash Back) _"Hey! Look what I can do!" Mizaki yelled happily when she saw Kuronaway run up to her. "Look big brother!" She shouted and pointed her hand away from him as he was now at his side. _

_Yoko was in a tree watching her, he didn't want her to be alone. The men in his crew were always trying to take her virtue and even beat up on her every now and again because they thought she was a suck up to him. They couldn't be farther from the truth. It was Yoko who had taken an interest in her. "Show him, Mizaki! You've been practicing all day! Now's your chance!" He yelled down to them in a cheerful voice._

"_You got it Yoko!" She smiled a big bright smile up at him and turned back to focus on her hand. "Here goes nothing!" She shouted "FOX FIRE!" Her hand glowed brightly and a small flame flew from her hand towards the empty field away from her brother._

Youko looked her over again as she stood up, a blush slightly forming on his cheeks.

Misha started to take her Kimono off. She untied it and let the ribbon rest on a branch that seemed to reach out to her. She looked at the branch, remembering Kurama's ability over plants and she thought it was him. "Eh? Kurama?" Again no answer. With a shrug she removed her Kimono. She wasn't completely naked; she was still wearing a black bra and black panties. Her body was covered in black and blue, some even purple, bruises. Youko shook softly balling his hands into a fist. Her skin was pale, to pale. She looked sick. He looked away but only for a minute, she made a soft whimpering sound that drew his attention back to her.

She looked like she was crying now. He sighed, unable to watch anymore without going to her, sweeping her in his arms and kissing her, possibly taking her tonight, right there on the shore. He watched her for a moment longer. "Misha…" He whispered her name but he stopped again. She was crying. He saw the soft tears falling from her eyes that she wasn't able to fight back anymore.

Misha looked up at the moon. She was glad she was alone. Her body trembled. "Why can't I tell him…? Why can't I bring… myself to tell him the whole truth?" She whispered, but Yoko could hear every word. "I wish I could tell him who I really am…" She whispered. "He… He has every right to know…"

Slowly she slipped in to the water completely diving under. This gave Youko enough time to slip out of the water and into the trees. He watched her and debated on whether or not he should come to her in his human form or his demon form. He wanted answers. He sighed. _**Demon form…**_ He thought to himself and jumped through the trees until he came to be in front of the pond where she had first entered.

"Misha…" He said her name softly as he walked through the clearing acting like he had just gotten there. He was fully dressed in his silver attire. She jumped and looked up at him, but as she did she sank in to the water so only her head was out of the water. Her cheeks were beat red and she quickly wiped her eyes to hide the fact she had been crying. "We need to talk…" He said softly, he was trying to keep his cool; he didn't want to frighten her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She said blushing deeply as she looked up at him, wondering why he was in his demon form. It didn't scare her like he thought it would. Instead she studied his figure. He truly was a magnificent creature. He looked exactly as she remember.

"Long enough, love." He walked out of the shadows and looked down at her. "Again I say we need to talk Misha."

Misha looked away from him. "At least hand me my Kimono and turn around…" She blushed and held out her hand for him to hand it to her. Never taking his eyes from her he grabbed the Kimono, his fox side wanting to watch her dress, or maybe have her take it all off. He resisted the urge and handed it to her, looking away from her. She looked up at him as she stepped out of the water and grabbed her Kimono. "Why are you in Youko form…?" She tied the bow behind her.

"I was angry earlier and unable to stop the transformation when I was alone." He looked over at her. "Misha, you've been hiding stuff from us."

She looked away from him and bit her lip. "Many things I have been hiding Kurama…" She said and sat down on a boulder. "What would you like to know?"

"How did you manage to change that water? It's warm, it was cold, and before you ask I could smell it." He looked down at her. She lowered her head.

"I don't like this part of you, you are cold as cold can be… I like Shuichi better at least he was nice." She exhaled. "It's part of my powers. I'm not all physic…"

"Enough games Misha, what kind of psychic are you?" The Youko form of Kurama was straight and forward, not as kind. "I've met many of psyches on my journey and you are not like any of them. I smell more demon on you; I feel more demon from you, there almost isn't a trace of psychic on you. What are you? No better question, who are you?" He glared deep into her eyes as he walked over to her.

Misha looked up at him. "What's it to you anyway? What do you care?" She said standing up and glaring at him. "You want the truth? Fine here it is. I am Misha Mizaki, daughter of a Physic and a nekko!" She pushed past him walking deeper into the woods away from him. "The king wants to use me and my power, so I left! I'm in hiding. I thought maybe now that I found someone who was like me, maybe, just maybe he would understand and not push me!" She turned back to him. "You don't even remember me! And I throughout all the hints I could without flatly coming out with it!"

Youko turned to her glared. "You lied to us! You lied to me! Why didn't you just come out and say it? I could have protected you! I could have…" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I've been-"

"Could of what? Could have been there for me? I've been alone for years! Three years on my own!" She glared at him. "That's a hundred years in the demon world. You've been what? Trying to figure out who I was?"

"No I could've done something else…" He sighed and looked down and away from her. "Misha…" He looked up at her.

"Stay away from me. I hate you Kurama!" She broke into a run, leaving him standing alone in the clearing.

Kurama was hurt by her words but didn't show it in her presents. When she was out of site he took off into the trees. He wondered how she was going to act the next day at school, but then remembered Misha wasn't going back to school, that and there really was no school tomorrow. It was a weekened. Instead he wondered if Misha was going to stay with him here at Genkai's temple.

A black blur ran past Kurama and landed in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "Kurama!" Hiei's voice came out in a threating manner to Kurama's ears. "Stop, you stay in that form, you will hurt someone, especially here. Turn back now."

Youko looked at Hiei. "You were right. I shouldn't have trusted her. There was something about her."

"I heard all of it. But you and I both know you can't help who you fall in love with. Look at me. I'm in love with that blasted ferry girl Botan. So what? She's a demon."

"Hiei you don't understand! She's not just any demon, damn it she's the KINGS DEMON. Don't you understand? If the king finds her here with us we're dead and so is she. She lied to us. I could have protected her if she had only told me a long time ago!" He slammed his fist into a tree and watched it splinter into a million little pieces and fall to the ground. "On top of that… I'm the reason she's in this mess to begin with! I allowed Yomi to find her a very long time ago in the demon world… She was… She was…" Kurama looked as if he was about to have a mental break down.

Hiei sighed heavily and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Kurama listen to yourself, you are going to drive yourself mad unless you handle this. Gain control of yourself before I make you. We can fix this…. We told you when you first brought her to us, we will help you, but only if you allow us too. Gain control over yourself right now."

Youko looked down at his little friend. "Are you threating me Hiei?"

Hiei shook his head. "No I am promising you Kurama. Gain control of yourself." He put his hand on his sword after removing his hand from Kurama's shoulder.

Botan looked around the open forest where she had seen Misha run too. Botan had heard everything as did Hiei, but Hiei went to calm Kurama down so Botan decided to check on Misha. The way she found her sent a wave of worry over her.

She was leaning against a tree crying. She was looking up at the sky cursing Kurama's name. She buried her head into her knees which she had pulled up to her chest. "I hate you Yoko… I hate you… I can't believe you did this to me… We used… We used to be such great friends… But now… now you're so different! You're not the same man I… I fell in love with years ago…"

Botan whimpered softly and watched her more. Misha was on the ground trembling from all her tears, she was letting out everything that she had pimped up inside. It looked like Misha had been holding in a lot more than she led everyone else to believe. "Misha?" Botan called her name gently as she fluttered down on her ore. She held the ore out in front of her and made it disappear as her feet touched the ground.

Misha quickly whipped her eyes and looked up at Botan. "Oh it's only you…" She and lowered her head back down to her knees.

Botan sat down and pulled Misha in to her arms and held her tightly against her chest. "Misha, I know Youko Kurama can be one hell of a prick, but you have got to understand him. He is a good guy you know." She said softly and looked down at her as she stroked Misha's hair.

Misha shook her head, not fighting Botan off. "I hate him… All of him, Kurama, Youko, Shuichi… I hate all of him and I don't want anything to do with him." She whipped her eyes again and wrapped her arms around Botan's waist. "You don't understand Botan… I've known Kurama for years… Longer than most of you… I used to... I used to run in his crew… My brother wanted me to get out and get to know people…."

Botan shook her head. "No you don't Misha understand. You guys have been inseparable since you got here. Clearly there is something between the two of you still… No matter how long you have been apart from each other."

Misha looked up at her blushing as she sniffed softly. "I…"

Botan shushed her. "Misha you know it's true."

Misha bit her lip and nodded softly. "You're right… I do know it's true." She pulled away from Botan. "I hate him. For everything he's ever done to me."

Botan shook her head. "You care deeply for him Misha. Kurama, our team, we've all been there for you. None of us are going anywhere just because of a little secret." She said having heard everything. Kurama and Misha must not have been paying attention but Botan and Hiei had been snuggling in a tree just a few yards away.

Misha looked up at her. "So you heard everything then?"

Botan nodded and smiled softly. "And I do know that now that we know who you are, helping you will be all the easier." She smiled brightly at Misha.

Misha looked away from Botan. "I don't know Botan… Kurama…"

"Kurama said some stuff that made you mad, but his Yoko form has always been a pain. Trust me I know, however, the Kurama you know never left. He is still there, Shuichi, is still there, they are the same person Misha. I guarantee you, give Yoko a chance, and you will see. He's still the same Yoko Kurama you loved when you were part of his crew."

Misha smiled softly and nodded. "Ok Botan I think I will." She stood up, as did Botan, and they looked at each other.

"No come on Misha, Hiei is with Kurama right now and I'm sure they've talked and he's calmer now." She smiled and offered Misha her hand.

Misha smiled and took her hand softly following after Botan towards Kurama and Hiei.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunited and an unexpected guest

Kurama looked down at his black haired fire friend and sighed shaking his head as he knelt to the ground. "Forgive me Hiei; it was not right of me to lose control." He closed his eyes and sighed softly letting a small release of his power escape through his mouth. His features slowly returned to the red haired boy whose body he merged with 21 years ago. His skinny frame returning to his somewhat plumper version, jaw line returning to a more round shape, and his sharp nails returning to the normal human finger nails, and finally his eyes going from the death gold to the emerald green.

He smiled down at his half bodied friend. "Thank you… But now, I believe I should go to Misha. She was very upset with me and I need to make sure she is okay…" He said softly as he crossed his arms and brought his left hand to his chin holding it. "I fear she will turn away from me."

Hiei shook his head. "Botan is with her. She will be calm soon enough. In the meantime, walk with me? We'll more than likely come across Botan and Misha; I wish to talk to you about this situation."

Kurama nodded and placed his hands in his pocket letting Hiei take the lead. "Kurama, Botan and I had a feeling something was different about Misha."

Kurama nodded. "Indeed, I felt the same thing. I thought for sure she was just a normal Psychic, but it's clear to me now she is not. I've traveled around with her…" He shook his head.

Hiei smiled. "That's what you get for not checking things first." He said, his way of a joke.

Kurama smiled and sighed softly. "So it would seem."

Misha's sent filled the air; Botan's as well somewhat covering hers. Kurama could smell the fear all over Misha but shook it off. He had to make amends to her. Kurama and Hiei stepped in to the clearing on the left side. Botan and Misha stepped in on the right, all four emerging at the same time.

Hiei looked over at Botan a grin playing on his lips. Botan blushed under his gaze and summoned her ore as she looked at Misha. "I know you can do this Misha. Just stay calm ok? I have some things to attend to." With that said she jumped on her ore and took off into the night sky.

"Bye Botan!" Misha yelled after her and waved.

Hiei grinned but it soon vanished as he looked up at Kurama. "You know what you have to do Kurama…" He said softly and vanished from Kurama's side.

Kurama muttered a good bye to his friend and looked over at Misha who was looking up at the sky following Botan as best as she could. She let out a softly sigh and closed her eyes turning her face down to the ground. Kurama watched her and resisted the urge to go to her. "Misha…?" He said in a soft voice ignoring his urge and slowly walking to her.

She held up her hand to stop him having heard his movements. "Do not come any closer Kurama." She said slowly opening her eyes and looking up at him her hand not lowering. Kurama let out a groan and held back a pained look to keep his face natural the whole time she spoke. "I want to ask you something."

"Misha… I."

"Hush Kurama let me ask my question. I want an honest answer." She said glaring at him. "I want to know, now that you know my past, are you going to act any different towards me? Are you going to treat me like some freak just like everybody else?"

Kurama gasped, a little stunned and taken back by her words. For her to think he would act like that, that he would treat her any different kind of upset him, but he sighed remembering how he had acted towards her. "Misha I… I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you. I do apologize…" He took a step closer but stopped when she back up. "Wait Misha… Please, look I'm sorry I snapped like I did I shouldn't of... Misha please don't run from me…" He looked into her eyes terrified she would turn from him. "I will never treat you any different…. I know who you are now… and I remember… Mizaki…" He whispered her former name.

She lowered her hand and sighed heavily. "I was hoping that's what you would say." She said softly closing her eyes. A strong guest blew past them blowing her hair around her face. A small smile played on her lips at the fact that he had called her Mizaki. She hadn't heard him call her that since she stayed at his camp.

Kurama saw the soft smile playing on Misha's lips. Letting out a sigh of relief he jumped up into the air and landed behind Misha. She gasped softly when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her tightly against him as he buried his face against her neck. "Misha please forgive me…"

She felt him shaking softly. She blushed deeply and bit her lip. "I forgive you Kurama…" She said looking down and away from him closing her eyes tightly. "I should have told you sooner… But I…"

Kurama quickly whipped her around to face him, with his hands on her shoulders. "You had your reasons and I was the fool who couldn't see it." He looked into her eyes, tears building up on the rims of her crystal like eyes. Kurama gently caressed her cheek before her tears could fall and as he did that she leaned into his hand closing her eyes. Slowly he pulled her closer to his body.

He gently placed his lips on hers. Misha blushed deeply but returned the kiss that she longed for him to give to her. It was just as deep as the last kiss he gave her at school. But before she could react the same way he pulled away. "Come we should get you home…" He whispered against her lips.

She sighed but nodded. "Okay…" She whispered when he finally let go of her. She smiled and looked down. "That's twice you've kissed me now Kurama. Keeping doing and I might want more from you." She said teasing him playfully.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Maybe if you're lucky." He turned so they were both facing the same direction then draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her alongside him gently and planting a kiss upon the top of her head.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled softly as they walked out of the forest.

Misha opened her door but stopped and turned to Kurama smiling softly. "Thank you Kurama. Again I apologize for not telling you about the king…"

He shook his head. "Only thing I want to know Misha. What happened to you after Yomi's guard came and took you away?" He said looking up at her as she stood on the steps of her apartment.

She smiled and looked down closing her eyes. "Simple answer for a simple question... I ran. Guess I should tell you the rest." She smiled and let out a soft sigh. "100 Years ago… Just before you were almost caught and supposedly dead, you allowed my brother and myself into your crew. You know him well, you were best friends. Kuronaway. He wanted to help me get out a socialize as our father never let me for fear some other demon would take advantage of me. Then, when you thought I was ready you let me join." She smiled and looked up at the sky. "I still remember how you punished those other demons for hurting me…" Now she took on a more serious face as she looked to him. "After you sent me away… After Hiligon found me… Kuronaway broke me out that night… He told me to flee… and to never return…"

(Misha's Flash Back) _The keys to the chains were within his grasp. He watched his sister in the cage. Her eyes were on him. "No…" She spoke to his mind. "He will kill you just go… run away please!"_

"_I'm a dead man anyway sister." He said back to her and then snatched the keys off the sleeping man. He ran to her cage and quickly unlocked the door. Hiligon was missing in action thank god or he probably would have killed Kuronaway for this action. "Now go! Get the hell out of here, keep running don't you stop not for one moment! Go to the human world and wait for me there!" Kuronaway kissed her forehead. "I love you sister now go before the guards wake up and come looking."_

_Misha nodded and took off in a flash, transforming in to her fox spirit. From there she left the demon world going straight for the human world where she disguised herself as a regular human, taking only a year to learn how to do that. From there she had quickly gathered up the knowledge of the human world. Her biggest mistake… Was using her original name when she went into hiding._

The thought that her brother could be dead because of her killed her inside. She sighed and looked down at him to the top stair. "I didn't want to reveal myself to you until I knew for sure you were the same…"

Kurama grinned and looked up at her after she finished. "You should have come out beforehand about whom you were and I would have showed you who I was." He said teasing her. He remembered her fully now. He remembered beating down a lot of his crew for trying to take her innocents. He also remembered her never complaining about anything, always staying back to protect the camp and their hide out there was only that one time when she didn't want to be alone…. He remembered coming back to the camp to find Hiligon waiting for him. He smiled crossing his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I always wondered what happened to you."

(Kurama's Flash Back) _"Show him what you got, Mizaki!" He shouted down from the tree. He had the look of a trainer who loved his pupil. _

_Mizaki looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, her purple hair swaying with each breeze the wind gave. "okay!" She shouted back. Kurama could still remember how happy she looked when he was training her. Everything seemed to fall into place for him… But it was all ripped apart when Hiligon came calling._

"_I've come for Mizaki Misha!" The black haired man said as he hoped off his horse._

"_Hiligon! You do not have a right to be here…"_

"_Yoko please don't let him take me…" Mizaki cried to him._

Kurama closed his eyes even tighter. "Misha… Mizaki… Things… Can never go back to the way were you understand me? You can't leave again!" He looked up at her, all play gone from his eyes. "Never again."

When his eyes met hers he would also be welcomed with a warming smile. She couldn't believe he still remembered her after all those years. Nearly one hundred years now she had been away from his band of forty thieves. She bit her lip. "I don't plan on it Yoko." She spoke in that low whisper that she used to use when she was trying to weasel her way into one of his runs.

He grinned as vines wrapped around him and carried him to her, facing her. "You are lucky you know that Misha?" He said grinning playfully as he gently grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to his lips as he spoke again. "Most people who speak my name die by my hand." He couldn't hold his grin, it turned into a soft smile before he gently planted his lips on hers and pressed against her kissing her deeper than the time before. After a moment he slowly pulled away when he felt her shaking a little bit. "To bed with you Misha." He whispered to her as the vines set him down and retreated to their normal states as he stepped off the stairs. He stopped as he reached the bottom stair. "Misha?"

Misha was blushing heavily when she looked down at him again. "Y-yes?" She questioned. Her eyes were bright and full as she watched him.

"Meet me tomorrow? We don't have any school and… I think you and I Have a lot of catching up to do…" There was a faint hint of redness to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

Misha nodded with that same warm soft smile. "Of course Yoko." She was about to go to her door once she waved him off but stopped. Kurama stopped as well. Both of their eyes darted to the left. "Yoko!" Misha ran down the stairs and moved to Yoko's side, her hand finding his. She was trembling.

There before them, as if appearing out of nowhere was the man that Misha feared most of all. His brown hair blowing gently by the breeze that blew by. His brown eyes stared into Misha's. A wicked smirk played upon his lips. "Mizaki." He whispered her name but she heard him loud and clear and that much was plan on her shaking features when she hid herself behind Kurama. "And the famous Bandit…" His eyes darted to Kurama's. "I knew it was you from the start. You can't resist the call of a maiden in trouble can you? You seem to fall for the same maiden every time though don't you, Yoko Kurama?" Kyo could only grin that wicked grin as both Kurama and Misha stared at him stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Unexpected Invite – The Tournament of the Dark Ages

"Never did care much for those who hide behind a mask". Kurama was on guard but he didn't show it. He put his hand in his pocket while keeping his left hand out to protect Misha if need be. "I see you're taking on human form. Why? I thought you hated the humans?"

"About as much as I hate that weak link you are protecting in your chain. You know, after she fled I was demoted?" Kyo said as he flipped his hair. "But it's all water under the bridge now." He pointed his finger to Misha and then let it move over to Kurama. "I have an offer for the two of you and you cannot refuse it."

Misha raised a brow. "And if we do refuse?"

"Then I kill you both." He shrugged. "The choice is yours. Live to fight another day, or give it all up on a whim. Though, you might want to hear me out…"

It was Kurama's turn to get suspicious. "And what exactly is your offer?"

"You, Hiei, Urimishi, Kuwabarra, and even you Misha are all invited to a tournament."

Kurama gasped. "No, we will not fight in another one of those tournaments. That was our wish from the last one. No more tournaments." Kurama was stunned that was even a tournament to be had when the whole Black Black committee was destroyed by Tugoru and Sakyo some years ago.

"Oh Kurama, you act as if you have a choice." A small spill of energy started fluttering towards them in trapping them in his territory. "One move and you die." He grinned. Only with the abilities of a psychic would they have seen the green orbs floating around them.

Misha gasped as one of them started going towards Kurama. Kyo didn't know Misha could see them, but she could see energy as plain as day, it was around everyone and everything. The energy off the trees is the one she loved the most, maybe because it was the same energy surrounding Kurama. Quickly she pushed Kurama to the ground and held her hand out towards the green orb. It landed on her hand but didn't explode. Kyo gasped. "What!? What the hell is this?!"

"Your invite to kiss my ass!" She yelled and threw it up in the air then jumped up with it and round house kicked it in Kyo's direction. "Eat this! Fox Fire!" She shouted as fire flew from her hand towards the orb causing it to explode in midair right in front of Kyo's face.

Kurama watched this, pride all over his face as Misha landed on the ground. She was kneeling her right hand on the ground her left in a fist she was also breathing slightly heavier than normal. "So you perfected it then?" He said proudly as he stood up and placed his hand on Misha's shoulder.

Misha looked up at him and smiled. "Yep… However…" She exhaled and soon Fox ears and a plush fox tail, all black as well as the ears, started to appear upon her form. Misha was now Mizaki… And she was beautiful in Kurama's eyes. "I can't hold up the barrier around my powers anymore…" She said softly.

"Its o-" Kurama stopped midsentence as Kyo's laughter filled the air.

Misha's eyes darted to the smoke that had filled the air from her blast. "That can't be… It was a direct hit!" She jumped up quickly to stand at Kurama's side.

His laughter was still filling the air when the smoke finally cleared. "Oh Misha…. You've gotten more powerful over the years haven't you? I thought you lost everything."

Misha spit. "Hell no. I'm still in the game and still ready to kick your ass."

Kurama watched her. He hadn't seen her worked up this much since she fought side by side with him back in the demon world when she basically saved his life. "Mi-misha…"

Misha stood her ground, while in Kyo's territory they were likely going to die this night, but the look in Kyo's eyes made her rethink that. "No…"

"I'm not going to fight you Misha. Save your energy, you are going to need it. As I said, you have no choice but to join the tournament. So, save your energy and fight me there." He turned his back to them then stopped and looked up at the sky before turning to Kurama. He pointed his finger at him. "You can fight the king, seeing as how that's all you've ever wanted anyway. He's caused you nothing but trouble. As for the rest of your team?" He turned his back once more and waved his hand off. "I'll let you all decide that. Of course, this will only happen if you get to the finals." He shrugged and looked back up to the sky. "Such a nice night. I'll see you all at the match…" He sighed and started walking down the street again as if nothing had happened.

As he was leaving his territory over Misha and Kurama dropped and faded into nothing. Misha exhaled and sighed heavily, dropping to her knee's exasperated for using a lot of her energy. "We have no choice…" She whispered.

Kurama knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Misha… We'll do it… We'll make it... Team Urimishi didn't lose the last two we fought, we won't lose this one either." He watched as Kyo vanished completely into the distance now.

Misha looked up at him and nodded. "Alright, I suppose we had be- Huh?!"

A black blur brushed by them landing not but a foot away from them. An explosion happened just behind Misha and Kurama, the wind from it blew their hair wild. Misha covered her eyes and Kurama looked over to the blur. "Hiei!? But, what are you doing here?"

"I felt an extreme amount of energy, and I'd say the two of you, myself and the rest of the 'team' is all that matters now. Clearly we have no choice or I lose my best friend." He stood up very slowly and sheathed his sword. "We have work to do, don't we?" He said with a smirk that to Misha looked more like a smile.

Misha looked up at him as she was still on the ground, "wait… I thought you didn't like me… Why are you willing to help us?"

"Because you finally came clean little girl. We know who you are, my best friend happens to like you, despite his better judgment, but none the less if you die, then so does his heart, I can't have that." His grin deepened. "So let's get you trained up. Get off the ground, stop cowering and make your way to the temple." He snickered. "And be ready, because the tournament is less than six months away, and you have that much time to get better and be at our level."

Kurama gave the softest of laughs. "Let me translate, he likes you and doesn't want you to die." He offered Misha his hand and helped her up. "We should go tell the others."

"Botan's on it, they'll be ready by the time we get there. Misha, whatever you need grab it now. You probably won't see this place for a while." Hiei said softly already starting to make his way back to Genkai's Temple.

Misha nodded and looked to Kurama as Hiei walked off. "Th-thank you Hiei…" She said lightly.

Kurama stuffed his hand into his pocket and looked to Misha. "We have a lot of work a head of us Misha." He looked down at her and lifted her chin with his free hand. "This isn't like playing the fields like we did back home, this is real. YOU have to be at your best." He looked down into her crystal hues.

She nodded lightly, mesmerized by his emerald eyes. "Yes. I understand Kurama. I will do my best…" She whispered.

He returned her words with a gentle, very gentle smile, and placed her lips to hers. A gentle and very soft kiss, one that seemed to last forever in her eyes but not once did she she try to break away from it. Finally the fox was hers and he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. She gave a soft smile into the kiss and deepened it just a little.


	11. Epilog

Epilog

"Yo!

Misha here! Yep that's right we've all been invited to another tournament! This will be my first! What do you think? Huh? Sounds pretty cool right?! WRONG!

Spirit world is in a frenzy and demon world is excited to have their Yoko demon back, but everyone wants a piece of Kurama. Let's hope Hiei and I can protect him!

See you next time on Yu Yu Hakusho! The Tournament of Dark Ages!"

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
